


The Child Verse Playlist

by Amyreadsandstresses



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Playlist, The Child Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29545527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amyreadsandstresses/pseuds/Amyreadsandstresses
Summary: The playlist I made for the series "The Child Verse"
Kudos: 1





	The Child Verse Playlist

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, I said I would upload the playlist while the next part to the series is finished, so here it is! I hope you find a few songs you didn't know before and that you enjoy listening if you want to :)

Playlist for The Child Verse

**Sherlock and Beth**

[Work - Charlotte Day Willson](https://youtu.be/xl-QtGP5h7o) (basically, Sherlock's state of mind throughout all this mess)

_It's gonna take a bit of work_  
_Now that you're here_  
_Whoa-oh, work_

_'Cause people come and go_  
_But I think you should know_  
_That I,_ _I think this will work_

[When I was younger - Liz Lawrence](https://youtu.be/KCUUGb9qBt8) (Holmes family dynamic from Sherlock and Beth's perspective) 

_When I was younger, I asked my father_  
_"Why are we so human?"_

[Little Wonders - Rob Thomas](https://youtu.be/GpSYDmYZgkA) (this one and Flashlight were the first songs in here and really inspire Sherlock and Beth's future dynamic)

_Our lives are made_  
_In these small hours_  
_These little wonders_  
_These twists and turns of fate_

[Flashlight - Jessie J](https://youtu.be/DzwkcbTQ7ZE)

_I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight_  
_You're getting me, getting me through the night_

[King and Lionheart - Of Monsters and Men](https://youtu.be/A76a_LNIYwE) (too fluffy to ignore, mostly the part about not running)

_Taking over this town, they should worry_  
_But these problems aside I think I taught you well_  
_That we won't run, and we won't run, and we won't run_

[Comes and Goes - Greg Laswell](https://youtu.be/OB3bCjW5mEg) (and a bit for Jack and Gina as well; the dynamic of the four, in general)

_This is for the ones who stand_  
_For the ones who try again_  
_For the ones who need a hand_  
_For the ones that think they can_

**Sherlock**

[Time - Mikky Ekko](https://youtu.be/EkT1_xLM50k) ( **heavily** inspires my take on Sherlock's journey and where he is in his life during the main story that hasn't been written yet; not a spoiler.)

' _Cause time doesn't love you anymore_  
_But I-I-I I'm still knocking at your door_  
_Honey, we can run forever, if forever's what's in store_  
_Oh, time doesn't love you like I love you_

[Holding on and Letting go - Ross Copperman](https://youtu.be/NQv7DL-MAkk) (also very Sherlock-y in regards to his journey)

_It's everything you wanted_  
_It's everything you don't_  
_It's one door swinging open_  
_And one door swinging closed_

[Demons - Imagine Dragons](https://youtu.be/0Mo_jbZtE-Q) (his perception of Beth and Sabel)

_Your eyes, they shine so bright, I want to save that light_  
_I can't escape this now, unless you show me how_

[When you break - Bear's Den](https://youtu.be/Qu6yM51Gsmo) (also a favourite, more about his perception of his relationship with the rest of the Holmes Clan, mainly his parents)

_Spoiled, selfish, little child_  
_Went out to play out in the wild_  
_I found you shaking like a leaf_  
_Underneath your family tree_

**Sherlock and Isabel**

[Chasing Twisters - Delta Rae](https://youtu.be/QgRN1UMtdu0) (one of my personal favourites and the beginning of everything. Without this song, the series wouldn't exist)

_And oh, my god_  
_I'll take you to the grave_  
_The only love I've ever known_  
_The only soul I've ever saved._

[Wings - Birdy](https://youtu.be/WJTXDCh2YiA) (I just always come back to this song whenever I think about this story)

_In the moment we're ten feet tall_  
_And how you told me after it all_  
_We'd remember tonight_  
_For the rest of our lives_

[The night we met - Lord Huron](https://youtu.be/KtlgYxa6BMU) (of course)

_When the night was full of terrors_  
_And your eyes were filled with tears_  
_When you had not touched me yet_  
_Oh, take me back to the night we met_

And that's the whole of it, it's long, I know. In my defence, I had several months to make it. The more significant ones for me are the ones for Sherlock and Beth, but other than those I did use Time to inspire a lot of Sherlock's overall journey throughout the series and Chasing Twisters to inspire the dynamic between Sherlock and Sabel, so you can focus on those if you want.

And if you don't really care much for the playlist, then I get that too, more than fair. Just figured I would give you guys something while I finished the first chapter for the next proper part; should be a few days only, just let me finish this week and I'll have more time again. I think you'll really like a particular moment in the next part, too. 

Anyhow, that's all for today, hope you have a good one and be kind to yourselves :)

See you when I have the next bit of the series up and running. 


End file.
